Love's At bay
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris gets better slowly under the caring hand of the doctor. For one month, he's off treatment and spends that month, holding his love's hand and taking her to many things that he never shown her.
1. Sick unto Death

The scarlet fever in Chris' system floruished badly. His health decreased greatly. But the gang stayed by his side, making him cheerful in his bad days.  
Dr. Backson sighed at the results each and every week. It would be a miracle if he was ever healed.  
He took a drive over to the parents' house and silently told the news,  
"Your son is dying on us. I am afraid to tell his friends. They love him so much!"  
Linda held her tears back, "Oh! I just wish he find a nice girl to love!"  
William said, "There's no use! Medicine is nothing compared to Scarlet fever. It took his heart. He can't do anything but sit around, being waited upon. He's so thin."  
Dr. Backson said, "It will be a miracle..."

Chris, yes, was still sick. He looked paler than he ever was. Every day, each member of the Tortuga would refresh him. Aviva would have to rescue him from the refreshing if she noticed his annoyance or even tired look.  
But today, he just didn't have the energy. Martin was gone with Laura. Koki and Jimmy went for supplies. It was just the two of them...  
He opened his eyes slightly. His body lay still and darkened.  
Aviva sat by his side, "CK?"  
Chris opened his tired eyes again.  
"Are you okay?"  
He didn't have any strength to move his body. He was lay, tired and full of pain.  
Aviva said, "I'll be taking a shower... I'll be back soon."  
Chris looked at her. With all his strength that he had, he moved his hand to hers. Aviva gripped it, "Don't leave me..."  
Aviva's eyes filled with tears, "I won't."  
Somehow, she knew. 


	2. Dialysis

Another week passed. Chris' body darkened greatly. His blood turned darker. His heart rate dropped.  
Aviva now slept at his side, every night. Martin never interrupted her moment with him. He just took Laura aside to be with her.  
Dr. Backson came in the Tortuga with his bag. He checked Chris' pulse, blood pressure, and temperature... Surprisingly, everything was okay.  
"What in the world?"  
Aviva pleaded, "What's wrong, Doctor?"  
Dr. Backson sighed, "I thought that this fever poked all his energy, but I am wrong."  
"What is it now!?" Cried the virgin.  
"Well, I don't know. I need a blood test. I think he's healed from the fever... There's something else killing him."  
Aviva cried, "What can I do?"  
Dr. Backson siad, "Just watch him."

Another week passed and the results came. Dr. Backson ran, I mean ran, to the Tortuga during his break.  
"Aviva! I have the results!"  
Aviva jumped from Chris' side, "What are they?"  
Dr. Backson answered, "The boy needs dialysis for a while. All that brown blood is 'Sick Blood'. It contains all the wastes that are harnful for our body."  
Aviva sighed, "Anything to get Chris better."  
"Tomorrow at 2:30 p.m., take him to Health street. There is a building called "Dialysis Wellness Center. They can treat him there. Don't worry, a donator took care of the cost."  
"A donator?"  
The next morning, the gang took Chris to the center. It was a quiet place, full of people with machines hooked up to them. Aviva had Chris signed up. The nurse took him in immediately.  
Chris was scared. He wanted Aviva to help him, but she left without her looking at him.  
"Aviva!"  
"Shush, Mr. Kratt."  
Chris felt a wave of nausea sweep over him as he lay back and slept... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to spent some alone time without a caregiver.

BEEP BEE BEEP!  
Chris jerked. he felt alive. He looked around, shocked of his surroundings.  
"Your dialysis is finished, Mr. Kratt."  
"My what?"  
"Here. Take this medicine. It's vitamins and minerals. Your caregiver there requested it."  
Chris looked up and saw Aviva. She was smiling at him.  
Chris had strength. he drank by himself. Aviva sat next to him, "How do you feel?"  
"Feel? I feel... stronger. But tired."  
Aviva chuckled, "It's okay," She looked up at the nurse, "What's the clean?"  
"We took out over five litres of dirt. I say it was nasty."  
Aviva kissed Chris' neck after the bandaging was replaced, "Oh, CK. You look so alive."  
"I so agree."  
Dr. Backson looked over the forms behind them, "Chris will be getting dialysis for a while. If he clears up and start flowing good blood, he can get off."  
That night, Chris rested highly. Aviva was pleased to see her friend recovering so well.  
Martin said, "Still interested in being his forever wife?"  
Aviva frowned, "He's still sick, Martin."  
Martin smiled, "Excuses! Excuses! Excuses! Where have I heard that?"  
Aviva smiled, "Great! You got me tasting my own medicine. Of course, silly! He's still one of the million."  
Martin smiled, "Go to sleep, Aviva. before long, this little bro of mine will become someone special. I have a feeling a sister-in-law is becoming familiar now."  
"What?"  
"You marry Chris. I marry Laura. What a family trait."  
"Okay. But you go to bed. I am staying up later."  
"Why?"  
"I have some information to find this donator." 


	3. The Donater

Morning arrived. Chris woke up with a heep of energy. He got out of bed by himself and felt the world spin.  
"Whoa! Someone let the earth loose!"  
Aviva laughed, "Silly! You are the loosed Earth!"  
Chris got up from the floor and said, "I feel much better!"  
Aviva poked her gentle finger in his belly, making Chris giggle a little, "No way, mister. You are still the sick folk in this place."  
Chris recovered himself, "I want to go outside!"  
Aviva frowned, "Okay, but a little while. You have dialysis later."  
"Later?"  
"You slept for two days straight."  
"I was that tired..." his stomach growled, "And hungry?"  
Aviva laughed, "You are Papa Bear in this Tortuga."  
Chris raised an eyebrow, "I hope I'm not..."  
"Oh, CK! Go outside. I'll get some breakfast for you."

Chris was out in the sunshine. He breathed in the fresh air. He felt his ol' heart pumping proudly in his chest.  
He took hold of a tree branch and encouraged his muscles to pull him up. But his strength was still so weak, so he sat under the tree.  
He realized he had stay awaked, feeling energized. He got up and saw Aviva coming.  
"Your lunch is almost ready. What are you up to?"  
"I tried to climb this tree, but made no effort to. So I sat for a while, awake."  
Aviva smiled as the boy tried to pull himself up, "At least the tree is just a monkey bar for now. We don't have to worry about you hanging over a cliff with no strength to hold on."  
Chris said, "Gee... I wonder where Martin is."  
"With Laura."  
"Again?"  
"CK!"  
"Right!"  
Chris settled on the ground. Aviva saw how strong his muscles tore as he stood. Not a pain in his spine made him bent over. He was strong.  
"Oh, CK! I am so proud of you!"  
Chris smiled, "How long will I need dialysis?"  
"For until your blood is flowing bright red."  
Chris looked over himself, "But I am brown... A few pale spots. Wait! Brown?"  
Aviva told Chris about the brown blood that flowed from his veins.  
Chris had his brunch and went to Dialysis. By seven, he came home, tired, but stronger.

The next morning, Chris played outside with Aviva. Martin watched from the doors and smiled at Chris' falls and how fast he pulled himself up.  
Laura rubbed up to him, "Hey, Martin."  
"Hey, Laura."  
"What's ya doing?"  
"Watching how fast a weak little sibling pulls back his strength."  
"He has been doing great."  
"I know. That's why I am proud of him."  
"Why aren't you out there?"  
"I want my bro to fall in love with Aviva... The poor thing. She hates all boys but my brother."  
"So she hates you?" Winked Laura.  
"NO! I didn't say that."  
Laura kissed Martin's arm. She rubbed up to him some more, until, "Martin... Look! It's Zach!"  
"Zach?"  
Chris and Aviva were on top of each other when they heard Martin and Laura calling out Zach. Chris got off of Aviva, who finally won the bet. They stood up in shock.  
Zach came boldly to Chris, "I promised you something. I see you are back in the Tortuga."  
Aviva stood in between the men, "What do you want, Zach?"  
Zach pulled out the miniterizer. Aviva gasped, "My miniterizer!"  
Chris blushed.  
Zach said, "I made a deal with Chris to bring him back here. So I come to return what caused our deal. I saw you ended up on dialysis... So I paid all expenses."  
Aviva looked at Chris. Chris stood shocked, but ashamed. Martin and Laura joined in on the conversation.  
Martin exclaimed, "You paid the expenses! But! You're our villian!"  
Zach said, "I was just trying to be nice."  
Laura said, "Yeah and to get back at us when we are not looking."  
Zach snapped.  
Chris halted everyone, "Stop! Zach did try to help me to get back home. And Yes, I gave the miniterizer. And yes, I made a deal with him."  
Aviva said, "But, why? He is our enemy!"  
Chris said, "So I could be with you all. i never told you, but I had scarlet fever for over two months then."  
Aviva crossed her arms, "And why didn't you tell us?"  
"I didn't want to worry all of you."  
Martin sighed, "Well... it's part of life, Chris."  
Chris said, "I just want to go lay down now. Please, let me alone."  
"Chris?"  
"Aviva... Shut up!" 


	4. Arguments

Chris and Aviva were sitting alone one evening. Chris received his punishment severely after dealing with Zach. He lay on his hammock, facing away from Aviva.  
Koki and Jimmy were out supplying once again. Martin and Laura... well, you know what them dates do.  
Chris sighed greatly as his leg throbbed. He had fallen out of the Tortuga that afternoon when he and Martin had an agrument over his dealing with Zach... That seems to be the word for tonight.

Aviva was typing away at her computer. Chris watched her slightly then turned away as she got up from her chair. He was not in the mood for anymore agruments.  
"Chris?"  
"Leave me alone..."  
"I was only to ask you about your leg."  
"Why? You didn't care earlier."  
Aviva sighed angrily, "Well, you shouldn't have got that close to the edge of the balcony."  
Chris sat up, "Well, Martin shouldn't have talked about my dealing... That's all you talk about!"  
Aviva crossed her arms, "Come on! I want a fresh air of success in this place. I hate breathing anger all the time."  
"Well, forget about it. I am fine."  
Aviva shook her head in dismay, "Why? Why are you so mad?"  
Chris snapped, "I said Leave me alone!"  
Aviva flew her hands in the air and yelled, "Well I'll be! All those times we had togetherness, they were but foolish! You talk to me like I am a stranger to you!"  
Chris lay back, "Well, you are angry with me!"  
"Am not!"  
"Am too!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"Liar, liar; pants on fire!"  
"You!" Aviva turned away and stampped her foot, "I am so upset with you! Get out of my face! Maybe it would be worth it if Jeff was here!"  
Chris gasped, "You're not serious, right?"  
Aviva noticed how calm he talked now. She said, "Of course, I am! You are but a lousy... well... I don't know."  
Chris sighed, "You never call me anything... foolish."  
Aviva turned to him, "Chris, listen. I am sorry... It's just we are all upset -"  
"About my dealing with Zach! Come on! Forget about it for a change! That's why I am so uptight about it!"  
Aviva smiled, "CK, you are still in trouble about it... But how about we... uh..."  
Chris frowned, "What's up with you? Ever since I got dialysis, Martin been saying I have been hanging around you. Is this true?"  
"Yes... and no. I have been hanging around you to keep you active."  
"He thinks it's love."  
"Wellllll."  
"What?"  
"It was."  
Chris' jaw dropped. A girl acting him up for love? What a mistake!  
Aviva got closer, "I stayed away from you because I didn't want Martin to snap at me to stay away. He thinks we're in love."  
Chris said, "Yuck! Are you nuts? I am not in love with you. Besides, love is but a -"  
"But Martin told me that you loved me!"  
Chris blushed, "He told you..."  
Aviva frowned, "You stinking liar! You did it so Jeff is gone!"  
She pulled away and wept in her jacket's sleeve. Chris tried to stop her, but she ran out of the HQ... and never saw her again. 


	5. Once again, the enemy's back

Martin came home first. He saw Chris looking very troubled and asked straight out, "What's going on?"  
Chris gulped, "I was just wondering where Aviva was... She disappeared hours ago."  
Martin said, "Why?"  
Chris sighed, "It was my fault... and yours!"  
"What did I do?"  
"You told my secret! Now she thinks that I am but a liar who wanted Jeff out of MY life!"  
Martin frowned, "You lied to me?! I saved Aviva from that brute all because you lied?!"  
Chris cried, "YES!"  
Martin left the HQ in midst of anger. Chris sat alone in his hammock, crying. He had no comfort. No love. No care.  
Laura came in, "Chris! Tell me you're wrong... Please!"  
Chris cried bitterly, "I am not wrong... I did it to get back here... I guess - I guess I am better off in this stinking world, living in an alley..."  
Laura said, "Chris, no! I am between you and Martin. Martin is not in a good mood... He is thinking to replace you... with Jeff."  
Chris wept, "This is all my fault! I wish the hunters killed me!"  
Laura said, "Nonsense! If you died, then, Martin is the only heir!"  
Chris frowned, "I don't want anything. All I want now is DEATH!"  
"CHRISTOPHER KRATT!"  
Chris jumped in tears, "DAD!"  
William came tramping in. He was so shocked to hear his son's wish. He said, "I am sure this is just the medicine... he has never acted this way before!"  
Laura said, "I tried to turn his way, but it seems to get worst!"  
William said, "Okay. Chris... Come home with me."  
"You don't want me!"  
"SON!"  
Chris got out of control. He kicked William in the ribs. Laura screamed for help as she tried to pin Chris down.  
BANG!  
Chris halted. William got up from the floor. There stood at the door... Jeff Oralson and Aviva and Martin.  
Chris' face was red from crying. His hands pinned Laura's. He grew angry... angrier... then, with all his strength he fought.  
"MARTIN, HELP!"  
He bit Laura hard. Martin pulled the girl from Chris' grasp. The girl's arm gushed blood.  
"CHRISTOPHER!"  
Chris grew wild. His eyes stared into his brother's. No one was angry, except him... they were scared.  
Jeff smiled, "Don't worry. A wild beast as this can get a sensible taste. I will finish him."  
Martin said, "Jeff, no... He'll attack!"  
Chris' heavy breaths scared Aviva. He stared into her eyes. Her compassion didn't reflect back. He growled at Jeff as he neared.  
"Come on, boy. Easy."  
Chris growled and got down from the hammock. His vision blurred slightly as the gun reached his forehead. he blinked in terror... No one told Jeff to stop, not even his father.  
He lay down before Jeff. The gun rested on his head. Chris stayed still, gulping his last breath.  
The gun pulled away. Chris looked up, his eyes pouring out water and slight blood. His face, red with terror and anger. His body, sore from lack of energy.  
Jeff said, "This is strange. Usually he'll run."  
Aviva sighed. Martin gulped, "Is he okay?"  
Jeff said, "Frightened. If I knew his thoughts, I bet them thoughts are racing."  
Chris pulled himself to a corner. Everyone talked about what to do with him. Chris hid in the corner and hid his face. He was ready to be... exiled.  
He heard his father say, "If that's the case... let's finish him."  
Chris cried softly. 


	6. Hate blooms

It was dark. The Tortuga was dark against the star-lit night. The only thing visible was a little light in the bedroom... Chris' bedroom.  
He was still in the Tortuga. Instead of Aviva caring for him, a strange, but stern nurse was left to tend his fears.  
The woman was scary. He never took his medicine, never left his room, and even worst refused to eat. Anything done with that nurse, he didn't trust.  
He healed greatly in anger and fright. His true self, energized and organized, fell to waste. His room was a mess... His body felt like it was dead, decaying at parts.  
The nurse came to Jeff and claimed, "The kid is killing himself."  
Jeff said, "How?"  
"Refusing to eat, bathe, or even take his medicine with me around. His room's a mess and smelly... The next thing, he would stay put as I tried to wash him."  
Aviva overheard the conversation. She was engaged to Jeff at this point. Hearing the nurse speak all the things Chris WASN'T doing, made her yearn to see him.  
One evening, she turned to her future husband, "May I at least just see Chris for a couple minutes?"  
"Dearest..."  
"You promised to give me whatever I desire."  
Jeff halted. He never thought that Aviva would use his words against him. He sighed, "Five minutes."  
She got excited and kissed his cheek. She went to Chris' bedroom door. As she lay her hand on the knob, her stomach froze.  
"I'll be out here if you need me," Answered the nurse.  
"Okay."  
She went in. The sight of Chris' bedroom was unbearable. She saw him lay on his bed, covered slightly and breathing slowly.  
"CK?"  
He must have heard her, because he moved slightly away from the edge of the bed.  
"Chris... It's me, Aviva."  
She sat on the edge of the bed. She had to talk quick, her time was running out, "Chris, I got only three minutes to be with you..."  
"Yeah, and never see me again," Was what she heard muttered under the blankets.  
She playfully lifted one blanket. But Chris sifted away. He was still upset at her.  
"Chris? Talk to me."  
He finally sat up weakly, "How can I? You and that guy! I hate you! I hate you!"  
Aviva held the tears back, "Oh, Chris... last time was a mood swing -"  
"Well, I mean it!"  
Aviva gasped, "CK... You're very sick. Your month is ending... You might need dialysis."  
"Well, I am not going!"  
"Aviva, honey."  
Chris frowned, "Go away... I hate you... I don't ever what to see you again! I will be gone. But my body will be here."  
"CK... NO!"  
Jeff took Aviva away as she cried on his shirt. Chris frowned all he could. After the door was shut, he reached in his dresser nearby and took out his only weapon... It was his end. 


	7. blind love

The knife lay on the floor with blood sprinkled on it. The victim's hand reached over and shook. The other hand, bloodied, lay over Chris' eyes as he wept on it.  
"Christopher Kratt!"  
Chris looked... but he saw just a fine grey line coming ot him. He was scared, "Who are you?"  
"I am this nurse! Come on, eat this."  
"NO!" He jammed his mouth as he saw nothing but the grey burr. He was scared. Finally he cried, "Get me Aviva."  
"But sir, you claim never to see her again."  
"I said, get Aviva!"  
The nurse got upset. She finally stuffed the spoon in Chris' mouth. Chris didn't recognize the taste and swallowed it. The nurse said, "There, there. These mood swings will be gone forever."  
"Forever? Get me Aviva!"  
"No..."  
"No? I -"  
"Shush... The medicine will make you sleepy."  
"What did you do to me?"  
"Go to sleep."  
Chris dozed.

Chris' eyes opened to plain darkness. He was scared, "Aviva? Martin? Someone help me! I mean it!"  
No one answered his call. He saw nothing but the darkness. This time he cried, "Aviva! Help me! Martin! Help!"  
It was still silent. He was so frightened, he could feel his heart pump faster, "Help!"  
"CK?"  
"Who?"  
"It's me, Aviva..."  
Chris raised his dried-bloodied hand, "Is it?"  
"Yes. I'm here."  
Chris felt her hand take his to her face, "It is you... Help me."  
Aviva sat down, "Why? I'm here."  
"I can't - I can't!" He started crying.  
Aviva lay close to him. Chris soon felt her hair rub against his neck, he knew it was her, "Aviva... Help!"  
"CK, I am here."  
"I can't see! It's dark!"  
Aviva sat up and turned on the light, "Can you see?"  
Chris gasped, "NO! Help me!"  
"Go to sleep," Sounded a vibrating voice. Chris cried in misery, "HELPP!"

"CHRIS!"  
Chris opened his eyes. Everything was clear. Aviva was face-to-face with him. Martin and Laura by her side. Jeff, angry, behind them.  
Chris felt Aviva's face, "It's you... NO! It's a dream!"  
"No, Chris... This is not a dream."  
Chris looked, "I can see... you."  
Aviva raised an eyebrow, "How is that?"  
Chris said, "I didn't see anything yesterday... after medicine was pull in me..."  
Aviva got up, "Jeff?"  
Jeff lost his frown, "What honey?"  
Aviva frowned, "What did this nurse of yours do to our friend?"  
Jeff gulped, "What?"  
Martin frowned, "Now I know why Chris never trusted you... How can I be so foolish?! Your nurse tried to make my little brother blind?!"  
Jeff shuttered, "No! I have nothing to do with this."  
Aviva frowned, "Then, why the scaredy face, Jeff?"  
Jeff stomp his foot, "Fine! I had poison inserted in him!"  
The gang all gasped! Aviva ran to Chris and hugged him, "CK? CK!"  
He was gone... 


	8. The Dead's Only Love

Aviva cried and cried at Chris' dead body. It was all true. Jeff had the nurse hired to poison Chris so Aviva could be his own.  
Aviva lay scared. She lost her only best friend... The heart moniter above her was humming quietly.  
She let her tears fall on Chris' white face, "Oh, Chris... Why go now? I am so sorry! Sorry! I can't let you go... If I had more time... I would be a better friend..."  
She shushed as she whispered in his deaf ear, "Or even be a better friend... to be yours... I love you."  
She lay her face on his neck and cried. Martin had left earlier to call for his father and mother. The family came in sober.  
William said, "I knew something was up about Jeff not shooting my son. If he were to touch that trigger, I would have saved him, but not even his finger rested on the trigger."  
Linda hid her face in Chris' blankets and cried.  
Martin said, "I wish I knew..."  
Aviva hid her face on Chris' neck. She was crying so much she didn't even feel a jerk.  
She stopped crying to cry in a new place. She whispered again in his ear, "I... love... you."  
"I love... you too."  
Aviva gasped. She sat up. Chris was still silent. But he was breathing. He opened his new brightened eyes and smiled.  
"CK!"  
Linda stood up, "He's awake!"  
Martin and William ran to the bedside and watched Chris hug Aviva back.  
"I AM so sorry, Aviva. Like I said before... It was my fault. I lied to you, yes... But not that time. I lied that I didn't love you. I did, I just didn't have the guts to say yes."  
Aviva sighed. Her tears shined on Chris' face. She covered his face with her hands so only he see her, "CK... If Jeff ever get in between of us ever again, may we get him out, once and for all."  
Chris smiled, "That's not your reason, Aviva."  
Aviva smiled, "I love you."  
Chris reached and kissed her. Meanwhile the family stood around, scratching their heads, whether to interrupt or not. Martin agreed, "Better not," And winked at his father.  
At last the young couple left their bond. Chris said, "Martin... You're not the only one."  
Martin froze. His eyes looked around him, "What?"  
Chris setled into bed as Aviva covered him, "I am engaged too, bro."  
Martin's face beamed, "Once loved, always loved! I'm excited!"  
William calmed Martin down, "Okay. I think someone's going to rest a little. Let him rest."  
Linda hugged her son, tight. Chris said, "I am now happy, Mom."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Back then, you smiled at me and claimed, 'One of these days, you will fall in lvoe with a girl of your own.'"  
Linda smiled, "Oh my gosh! That was when you were taken into the city!"  
"Where I met Aviva!"  
William whistled gently. Linda had to leave her tired son. Chris lay back, smiling. The family was happy once again. 


	9. Love's At Bay

The next morning, Chris and Aviva walked next to Aqua Pond. Chris was satified to be with Aviva.  
Aviva was in her swim gear and so was Chris.  
"Come on, Aviva."  
"I don't know, you are still weak."  
"I know, but let's just wade. Wade together. And talk."  
Aviva smiled as she stepped in the water with Chris, "How can I ever be forgiven about Jeff?"  
Chris smiled, "I already told you, I forgive you."  
"But you will not forGET it."  
"I will, when you and I become one."  
Aviva smiled, "Oh, Chris."  
"I still have must to learn, but I am willing to learn at anytime! I can't wait for next year."  
"Neither can I. Oh, Chris..."  
"What?"  
"Your leg... It's swollen."  
"The water is cooling it. I feel so refreshed. How about a swim?"  
"CK..."  
"Please?"  
Aviva rolled her eyes, "Okay. But a little bit. I don't want you in a coma."  
"I am so active! I don't need dialysis anymore! I don't need medicine... The only medicine I have," As he gripped Aviva, "Is the one I love."  
Aviva turned and Chris kissed her.

Martin, back at the Tortuga, hugging up to his newly wife, Laura. He smiled, "There they go, again."  
Laura smiled, "You got the Chris fever?"  
"What?"  
"The Chris fever is when you get sick of people kissing in front of you all the time."  
Martin laughed, "How about WE kiss to it?"  
So Martin and Laura pulled down the final story of Kratt Love. 


End file.
